The invention relates to a foot massager and more specifically to one that has a sufficient width that allows both of the users feet to be simultaneously placed upon the massage device.
Previous foot massage devices have taken many different forms. The Stevenson U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,038, discloses a solid conical member with cylindrical members at both its ends. The conical section has a plurality of protruberances for massaging the foot.
The Griffith U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,479, discloses an arch corrector having a roller that is mounted between two standards and the roller has a plurality of protruberances on its outer surface.
The Brogan U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,495 discloses a foot massaging device also in the form of a solid roller that is mounted between two arms. It has a plurality of longitudinally extending ribs having a configuration that slopes upwardly from its opposite ends to its center.
The Illch U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,208 also discloses a foot massaging device in the form of a solid longitudinally extending body member having a specifically curved portion covered by a resilient layer of material having resilient projections that form diamond-shaped suction cups for massaging a person's foot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel foot massage device that may be filled with either a hot or cold fluid as desired.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel foot massage device that allows the user to place both feet on the apparatus at the same time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel foot massage device that is designed to be utilized by a person in a seated position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel foot massage device that is economical to manufacture and market.